Un esprit pour noel
by Asrial
Summary: Loki est à la fois le dieu des mensonges, du chaos, des sottises, de la destruction... C'est une belle définition d'un enfant lambda tout ça. Et si Loki était finalement le dieu des enfants ? Et si Loki était prisonnier à Asgard ? qui pourrait s'occuper des enfants ? Et de leurs petits plaisirs ? Comme noel par exemple. ha flute, c'est ballot. y aura pas noel cette année alors ?


Un esprit pour Noël

Tony n'aimait pas décembre.

Il faisait froid, il neigeait même ! Horreur ultime !

La neige se faufilait partout, jusque dans les plus petits interstices de son armure.  
C'était quand même remarquable.

Il pouvait aller faire de la plongée dans la fosse des Mariannes sans même avoir un poil humide mais avec la neige, il finissait invariablement trempé comme une soupe.

"- C'est bon, on a finit ?"

Tony entendit le soupir fatigué de Steve dans le micro.

"- Plus aucun Doombot en visuel en tout cas. Les autres, vous validez ?"

Chaque Avengers confirma.

Il semblait qu'ils aient éliminé tous les robots.

"- Bon, ben rentrer maison alors."

Tony bailla avant de se poser près de ses camarades.

Depuis presque six mois et la semi destruction de Manhattan, une véritable frénésie de destruction semblait s'emparer d'individus jusque là pénibles mais guère dangereux.

Ils en avaient même conclus un temps que Loki avait du ensorceler des méchants pour les faire chier en son absence.

Thor les avait détrompés.

L'infinie malveillance humaine était pleinement humaine.

Loki n'y était pour rien.

Ho, Thor ne disait pas que son frère n'aurait pas été capable de causer de tels dommages en prenant le contrôle de vilains divers et variés, mais Loki était un solitaire. Il ne se commettait pas avec des inférieurs. Jamais avec des inférieurs.  
Quand il devait faire appel à l'aide de quelqu'un, c'était TOUJOURS des individus plus puissants que lui. Et dont il pourrait se débarrasser le cas échéant ou fuir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Loki avait un très puissant instinct de conservation.

Tony se vautra près de ses amis dans le Quinjet.

Il aurait pu rentrer en volant mais était trop épuisé pour ça. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être seul.

Plus le mois avançait et plus le milliardaire se sentait seul et déprimé.

Il retira son casque pour se frotter le visage.

Autour de lui, ses camarades n'étaient pas en meilleur état.

"- Vivement Noel." Finit par murmurer Steve

"- Pourquoi Noel ?"

"- Tout va toujours mieux avec Noel" Sourit le capitaine à Natasha.

Même la russe dut approuver la notion.

Avec Noel, il y avait une certaine insouciance dans l'air qui soulageait même les cœurs les plus plombés. Comme si la joie et la frénésie des enfants contaminait le reste de l'humanité.

Pourtant, bien qu'on soit déjà le 18 décembre, rien ne semblait s'enflammer.

Si seulement ce n'était qu'à New York ? Mais le monde entier semblait souffrir de cette maussaderie terne.

Même Tony, bien qu'il n'aime pas Noel, devait reconnaitre que c'était bizarre.

Comme si quelqu'un avait volé l'esprit de Noel.

#########################################

Loki jouait machinalement avec ses chaines.

Dans sa cellule nue, il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon.

Son père n'avait fait retirer ni son bâillon ni ses chaines depuis que Thor l'avait ramené, troussé comme une volaille, à Asgard.

Odin les avait reçut dans la salle du trône.

La colère évidente qu'émettait le roi était si forte que même Loki s'était sentit trembler.

Incapable de faire face à son fils sur le moment sans prononcer quelque malencontreuse parole comme sa mise à mort, Odin avait fait enfermer Loki en cellule "le temps qu'il se calme".

Le problème était qu'Odin avait plongé dans le Sommeil quelques jours après, vaincu par la colère justement.

Frigga préférait ca. Odin profiterait de son sommeil pour se calmer et réfléchir à quoi faire de Loki.

Pendant que son mari dormait, la Reine assurait la régence puisque Thor était retourné sur Midgar. Elle en profitait aussi pour venir voir Loki chaque jour.

Les premières semaines avaient été très dures. Elle avait tout essayé pour forcer son fils à s'ouvrir.

Jusqu'au moment où elle lui avait hurlé dessus comme elle l'aurait fait sur un enfant qui avait manqué se tuer par accident.

Elle avait finit par le gifler à lui retourner la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras comme un bébé pour pleurer sur son épaule.

Loki avait craqué à son tour.

La mère et le fils avaient pleurés ensemble pendant de longues heures.  
Depuis, si Loki n'était pas "guérit" –on ne pouvait pas guérir d'autant de souffrances aussi vite avec juste quelques larmes-, le cœur du jotun s'était apaisé.

Il ne jetait plus rien sur les gardes, il les remerciait même de la tête lorsqu'ils lui apportaient de l'eau chaude et du linge propre.

Certes, le prince mourrait de soif et de faim, mais il était un dieu. Ce n'était pas comme si un estomac vide quelques mois et un peu de déshydratation pouvait avoir quelque influence sur lui sur le long terme. Lorsqu'Odin lui avait fait coudre les lèvres, il avait passé quand même trois ans sans rien avaler. Alors six mois à peine….

La faim et la soif n'étaient que des agacements mineurs.

Par contre l'ennui… Surtout à cette période de l'année…  
Normalement, il était sur le pied de guerre dès que l'hiver approchait.

A présent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était toujours prit d'une frénésie vers cette période.

Etre le dieu qu'il était et en plus un Jotun…

Normal que le froid en plus du reste le rende quasi hystérique.

Même Thor préférait l'éviter à cette période de l'année.

« - Prince Loki, s'il vous plait, arrêtez ! » Supplia un des gardes devant sa cellule.

Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'entendre le bruit des chaines qui raclaient sur le sol et contre le mur. C'était usant pour les nerfs.

Loki reposa la chaine avec un soupir.

Il resta sans la toucher quelques minutes avant de la reprendre machinalement et de recommencer.

La porte de la cellule finit par s'ouvrir.

Les deux gardes entrèrent.

« - Mon prince… On en peut plus de vous entendre jouer avec ce truc alors on va régler ça hein ? »

Loki avala péniblement sa salive.

A part sa mère, personne ne venait le voir. S'ils voulaient lui faire du mal….

Un autre garde entra, chargé comme un dromadaire.

« - Ouf ! De l'aide ! »

Les deux autres gardes se précipitèrent pour décharger leur collègue.

Ils posèrent les livres au pied des grabats du prince.

« - Vous avez des livres, maintenant pitié ! Arrêtez avec cette chaine ! »

Loki prit le premier livre de la pile.  
C'était de la littérature de Midgar mais peut important. Au moins ca l'occuperait.  
Il remercia les gardes d'un signe de tête.  
Avec un peu de chance, ca lui changerait les idées de ce qu'il manquait sur Terre.

#####################################

Tony jetait un coup d'œil écœuré aux vitrines.

Normalement, à cette période de l'année, elles auraient du être gorgées de lumières, de cadeaux en devenir, de décorations….

Les parents devraient perdre la tête dans les rayons à chercher les cadeaux idéaux pour leurs enfants, les couples devraient se préparer des petites choses… Bref, Noel s'approchait quoi !

Mais rien… Rien du tout.

Si les vitrines s'étaient remplies, il n'y avait aucune magie. Tout était purement mercantile à un point tel que même les enfants ne semblaient pas s'en occuper.

D'après les JT, les lettres envoyées aux divers services de père Noel du monde entier restaient désespérément vides.

Même le tout premier de ces services, mit en place par la Poste française en 62 et qui restait LA référence sur le sujet avait vu une chute de fréquentation de presque 70%

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Le père noël avait disparu ou quoi ?  
Enfin… Ce n'était pas comme s'il existait bien sur… Mais ce qu'il représentait, son esprit, ce fameux « esprit de noël » que Papa Stark avait foulé au pied avec un méprisant « le père noel n'existe pas, Anthony, cesse d'être idiot » qui avait traumatisé le petit Tony de trois ans à peine.

Ou était ce foutu esprit de noël ?

Encore plus déprimé que d'habitude, Tony rentra à la tour Stark.

Tous les Avengers, sauf Thor, souffrait de l'ambiance de cette fin d'année. Comme s'il n'y avait rien pour encourager les humains à tenir jusqu'à la naissance de l'année d'après et que les ténèbres, le froid et la neige, allait les engloutir sans plus jamais laisser la chaleur et le printemps revenir.

Tony grogna.

Ou était Noel !

Merde !

Même COULSON faisait la gueule !

Pourtant pour déphaser l'agent fallait faire autre chose que le chatouiller longuement sous les bras !

Tony se laissa tomber dans un canapé après s'être servit un verre de whisky.

L'ambiance de la tour était vraiment délétère.

« - Salutations, Amis ! » Salua Thor en sortant de sa chambre.

Il comptait bien retourner à Asgard quelques jours.

« - Salut. »

Le ton absolument lugubre de Barton perça quelque peu la coquille d'enthousiasme du dieu.

« - Que t'arrive-t-il ami Barton ? As-tu encore perdu tes flèches ? »

Clint grogna.

« - Te fout pas de moi. »

Thor s'étonna plus encore.

« - Qu'est ce qui vous arrive en ce moment à tous ? Vous êtes tous ronchons comme des crabes de roches » Et ce n'était pas un compliment, loin de là !

« - C'est noël. » Soupira Tony. « C'est cette ambiance pourrie. Elle nous plombe tous. Normalement Noel c'est joyeux, c'est festif, les enfants courent en tout sens, ils veulent des cadeaux, ils hurlent, ils sont heureux…. Là… A croire que quelqu'un à volé noël. »

Thor éclata soudain de rire.

« - Mais ami Stark, évidement que Noel n'est pas là ! Nous l'avons mit en prison ! A quoi vous attendiez vous ? »

Le dieu était réellement amusé.  
Ces mortels étaient vraiment idiots des fois.

« - …. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« - Qu'est ce que Noel ami Stark ? Ce sont des enfants qui entrent en frénésie. Qu'est ce que sont des enfants en frénésie ? Ces sont des bêtises, du chaos, des mensonges, et de la surexcitation. »

Coulson ouvrit soudain de grands yeux.

« - Thor… Attends… Tu veux dire que LOKI est le père noel ? »

Thor leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Non, ce que vous appelez le père noël n'existe pas. Mais Loki est celui qui engendre ce que vous appelez l'esprit de noël. Mon frère EST le dieu des enfants après tout. Par défaut certes, ou plutôt par obligation, mais c'est lui qui les inspire pour leurs bêtises et tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire de mal et qui leur permet de grandir finalement. Sans Loki les enfants ne sont pas des enfants. Sans mon frère pour les canaliser dans la bonne direction, ce que vous appelez noël n'existe pas non plus. »

Clint en lâcha son arc en mousse.

« - Ha ben merde alors ! »

Steve se redressa d'un coup.

« - ….Thor…. Il faut sauver Noel…. »

Tous approuvèrent.

################################

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit avec tellement de brutalité que la porte alla cogner contre le mur dont elle arracha un bout de roche.

Loki sursauta si fort que son livre lui échappa des mains.

Il tenta de le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre mais sa tentative, avec ses mains entravées, se transforma plus en jonglerie ratée qu'autre chose.

Natasha rattrapa l'ouvrage au vol.

« - Twilight ? Tu lis Twilight ? »

Le prince aurait bien répondu mais avec son bâillon….

Les Avengers le fixaient avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de reproche.  
Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Ils n'allaient pas lui en vouloir de lire des livres, aussi mauvais soient-ils quand même !

Thor poussa doucement Natasha pour s'approcher de son frère.

Il s'accroupit près de lui pour lui retirer son bâillon.

Loki se massa les mâchoires.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Thor ? » Coassa le prince.

« - Les mortels se plaignent. »

« - Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

« - Leur Noel ne marche pas cette année. »

« - Evidement puisque je suis coincé ici sans avoir accès à ma magie ni à mes affiliés, imbécile. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« - Loki…. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Si je te sors de là… »

« - Non ! »

« - Loki… »

« - Non, qu'ils se débrouillent. Ils n'avaient qu'à réfléchir avant ! »

« - Tu vas rendre malheureux des millions d'enfants. »

Loki ferma son bec avant de grommeler.  
S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui parvenait à le toucher, c'était les enfants.

Il soupira.

« - Bon, bon… mais je refuse de rester à Asgard pour ca ! »

Thor attrapa son frère par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.

Loki voulu rester aussi distant que possible mais ne put empêcher son regard de s'adoucir.

Ces six mois sans son frère lui avaient fait à la fois du bien et causé un manque certain.

« - Mère a déjà accepté que tu viennes avec nous. Et si tu fais des bêtises, c'est à elle que tu en répondras directement. »

CA lui fit peur.

Loki se fichait comme d'une guigne de se faire passer à tabac, limite même tuer par Odin, mais il ne supporterait pas de rendre sa maman malheureuse une fois de plus.

Frigga était une laisse plus efficace que toutes les menaces de l'univers.

De toute façon, Loki était sur que lors d'un combat opposant sa maman et Thanos, la reine ferait du titan du carpaccio.

Sa maman c'était la plus forte de toutes les mamans de l'univers.

De toute façon.

Thor retira les menottes de son frère.

« - Allez, viens. »

« - Tes amis n'ont pas l'air très content de me voir libre comme l'air. » Railla le prince

« - Loki…. »

La voix de Frigga le fit tressaillir.

« - Soit gentil tu veux ? Et occupe-toi de ton travail. »

« - Oui maman… »

La réponse toute humble fit éclater de rire Tony. Qui aurait cru que le Dieu des mensonges, du chaos et de la destruction puisse être aussi soumis à sa mère ?  
M'enfin, une maman, ca restait une maman après tout….

Loki soupira mais se laissa trainer hors de la cellule par son frère jusqu'au Bifrost.

« - Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin Rod…. HO PUTAIN ! EN FAIT JE SUIS TROP FORT ! » Hurla soudain Tony en s'auto congratulant.

« - STARK ! »

Même Fury ne put calmer l'hilarité du milliardaire.

« - MAIS SIIIIIIIIIII ! Ca fait six mois que je surnomme Loki « RODOLPHE » comme le premier renne du père noël ! Et voila que LOKI est responsable de l'esprit de Noel ! »

Cela fit même pouffer Natasha qui jeta un regard noir et soudain à Loki.

« - Qu'est ce que tu trafiques ? »

« - Ce pour quoi vous m'avez fait venir ? » Répondit Loki avec une tête en gâteau d'anniversaire.

La pression des désirs des enfants était forte mais surtout triste.

Il manquait le petit coup de pouce qui permettrait à Noel d'en être vraiment un.

Et puis il manquait autre chose.

« - Thor, je vais avoir besoin de pluie. »

« - Bien sur mon frère. »

Les deux dieux, main dans la main, regagnèrent la terrasse.

Il ne fallut par longtemps avant que le temps morose ne se dégrade encore plus puis qu'il se mette à tomber.

La température chuta à toute vitesse alors que Loki fermait les yeux. Sa peau passa lentement au bleu puis la pluie se transforma en neige.

Un vrai noël était un noël blanc après tout.  
Au moins sur l'hémisphère nord.

Et il avait tellement de retard à rattraper….

#####################################

Le sapin était énorme.

Tellement énorme qu'il ne tenait pas à l'intérieur du Penthouse.

Avec un peu de nostalgie, Loki observait les Avengers qui bâfraient comme des cochons leur réveillon en s'échangeant des cadeaux.

Il était épuisé.

Faire en quatre jours ce qu'il mettait normalement trois semaines à enflammer l'avait épuisé.

La frénésie qui s'était emparé de Midgar sur les quatre derniers jours était une belle réussite néanmoins.

L'esprit de noël avait mit un temps à ce montrer cette année, mais finalement, il n'avait suffit que d'un gros coup de pouce pour que les enfants s'enthousiasment. Leurs parents s'y étaient mit aussi et la planète entière en définitif.

Comme tous les ans.

A présent, Loki somnolait dans son coin.

Il avait mit une attention toute particulière depuis le matin à ce faire oublier.

Sans étonnement, il n'avait JAMAIS participé à un réveillon.

Noel n'était pas fêté à Asgard et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait des amis humains pour l'inviter  
En général, il était de toute façon tellement fatigué, qu'il s'endormait dès le matin du 24 décembre jusqu'au lendemain soir.

Voir ce qu'était un réveillon était amusant  
Et triste.

Ca le démangeait de participer.  
Comme ca le démangeait toujours de participer vraiment aux fêtes d'Asgard.

Mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas le bienvenu.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Loki se faufila sur la terrasse dans que personne ne le voit.

Il s'assit sur la terrasse haute, au dessus du Penthouse et profita de la neige qui tombait aussi bien que de la joie des millions d'enfant qui ouvraient leurs cadeaux.

Il devait être masochiste.

Avec un soupir, il se téléporta à Asgard, dans sa cellule.

Il devrait de toute façon y revenir mais ne voulait pas laisser le plaisir à Fury de le voir partir encore une fois dans les chaines.

Il reprit le volume deux de Twilight.

Ha tient et puis sa muselière était là aussi.

Il la remit tout seul, comme un grand.

Pas qu'il en avait envie, mais…. Honnêtement, quoi faire d'autre ?

La petite célébration des humains l'avait déprimé au possible.

Elle ne lui rappelait que trop qu'il n'avait sa place nulle part.

##################################

"- Je SAVAIS que c'était une mauvaise idée !" Se plaignit Fury. "Comment le retrouver à présent ? Hein ?"

Thor tentait de calmer le directeur du SHIELD

"- Je vais retourner à Asgard et demander à Heimdall."

Fury protesta quand même.

Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à Loki et ne lui ferait JAMAIS confiance.  
Même si Thor le retrouvait, il pourrait se brosser pour le noël suivant. Tant pis !

Le dieu du tonnerre reprit pied dans l'observatoire du Bifrost, un peu triste.

Son frère avait encore mentit.

Il s'y attendait mais en souffrait quand même

Il avait fait exprès de laisser Loki en paix pour voir ce qu'il ferait.

Il avait espéré qu'il les rejoindrait et se mêlerait à eux.

Il avait un cadeau à lui offrir et n'était pas le seul.

Les humains pouvaient se montrer rancuniers, mais d'autres avaient le cœur assez large pour tenter de faire table rase du passé.

Steve, Tony et Bruce avaient prévu un petit cadeau pour Loki.  
Pas grand-chose, mais le geste y était….

"- Heimdall, peux-tu voir où est Loki ?"

Le Gardien battit stupidement des paupières un instant.

"- Il est dans sa cellule, mon prince."

"- ….. Qui est venu le chercher ?"

"- Personne mon prince. Il y est revenu comme un grand hier soir puisqu'il avait finit ce qu'il avait à faire sur Midgar."

Thor fila pour retrouver son frère.

##################################

"- LOKI !"

Une fois encore le livre lui échappa des mains.  
Cette fois pourtant, il n'y avait pas de Natasha pour le rattraper au vol.

Le livre de qualité douteuse tomba sur le sol inégal.

Loki soupira dans son bâillon.

Il s'y était habitué finalement. Pire, ne pas l'avoir pendant quelques jours lui avait manqué.  
Avec ça, il avait une excuse pour ne pas parler.

Il avait une raison de se taire.

Et puisqu'il ne pouvait parler, il ne pouvait mentir.

C'était…. Reposant.

Il leva un regard agacé sur son frère.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Loki ?"

Le prince haussa les épaules.

Ce qu'il faisait là ? Quoi c'était sa place non ? Il n'y avait pas de cellule dans le coffre aux reliques sinon, il était sur qu'il y serait. Alors pourquoi pas ?

Amer ? Non, à peine.

Thor s'accroupit près de son frère.

"- J'ai cru que tu avais fuit."

"- Je l'ai cru aussi."

Thor sursauta encore plus violement que Loki.

"- Père ! Loki n'a rien fait de mal hein ! Et mère avait donné son autorisation et…"

"- Silence fils !"

Thor ferma son bec avec un claquement audible.

"- Sort."

Le blond hésita mais finit par sortir lorsque Loki hocha la tête.

Il serra une seconde l'épaule du jotun puis sortit avec un dernier regard de chien battu à Odin.

Le roi referma la porte derrière Thor.

"- Enlève ce truc."

Loki hésita mais retira le bâillon.

"- Pourquoi l'as-tu remis ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- C'est plus facile. Et reposant. Personne n'attend de quelqu'un avec ça qu'il parle. Et si je ne parle pas, je ne dois pas mentir."

"- Devoir ?"

Le jotun haussa encore les épaules.

"- Tu n'es pas heureux à Asgard n'est ce pas ? Tu ne l'as jamais été. En tout cas, pas depuis très longtemps."

Loki haussa une fois de plus les épaules.

"- Est-ce que ca a réellement une importance ce que pense une relique volée ?"

Odin soupira.

"- Loki…. Nous en avons déjà discuté."

"- Non Odin. Je vous ai hurlé dessus et vous avez fait une crise de narcolepsie. Encore. Je n'appelle pas ca une discussion."

Le roi fit la grimace.

"- C'est petit."

"- Mais vrai."

Le roi s'assit près de son fils. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment.

"- Quand je t'ai dit "non", Loki….Je ne voulais pas dire que je n'étais pas fier de toi, ou que je ne comprenais pas ton geste, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre…. Je voulais juste dire que tu n'étais pas…"

"- Chut…." Supplia Loki en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres du roi. "Vous allez mentir."

Odin soupira.

Mentir ? Oui d'une certaine façon. Mais pas complètement.

"- Je suis autant coupable de tes actes que toi, Loki." Finit par soupirer Odin.

"- Mais je serais le seul punit. Comme toujours. Je n'ai pas des cornes de bouc sur mon casque pour rien après tout…. C'est même vous que me les avez donné."

Odin accusa encore le coup.

"- Tu es libre de quitter cette cellule, Loki. Je ne crois pas qu'une quelconque punition change quoique ce soit, bien au contraire."

Loki hocha la tête.

Il remit le baillon dans sa bouche, reprit son livre, puis continua sa lecture.

Odin soupira.

"- Reprends au moins ta chambre ?"

Loki tourna une page.

"- Fais comme tu veux…"

Le roi finit par quitter la cellule dont la porte resta ouverte.

Loki finit son livre puis s'allongea sur sa couverture.

Thor n'était pas revenu le voir.

Ca ne l'étonna pas tant que ça.

Après tout, Les amis de Thor étaient sur terre.

Il s'endormit.

#######################################

Steve était un peu pâle encore.

Il avait eut la plus monstrueuse engueulade de sa vie avec un supérieur.

Normalement, il était calme, posé, acceptait les ordres puis les réinterprétait à sa sauce pour en faire quelque chose sur le terrain.

Là….

Il avait foncé bille en tête contre Fury jusqu'à ce que le Directeur du SHIELD accepte sa demande.

Bruce était d'accord avec lui bien sur. Mais les autres ?  
Thor avait acté dans son sens immédiatement, Coulson était de toute façon toujours d'accord avec lui quand il lui souriait, puisque ca faisait chier Fury, Tony avait applaudit des deux mains.  
Et les deux autre Avengers ?

Steve aurait parié que le plus dur à convaincre serait Clint.  
En fait, ca avait été Natasha.

La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler au début.  
C'était Clint qui lui avait fait entendre raison.  
Garde tes amis près de toi et tes ennemis plus près encore.

"- Thor, tu es sur que nous avons le droit d'être là ?"

"- Oui ami Rogers, mon père à donné son accord. Maintenant, silence."

Bruce, Tony, Steve et le prince entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans la petite pièce.

Ils posèrent leur chargement puis sortirent.

#######################################

Loki se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait l'impression désagréable que quelqu'un était entré dans sa cellule.

Un peu hébété, il se redressa pour se figer aussitôt.

Lentement, il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol pour s'approcher de la chose à coté de la porte.

…Un tout petit sapin décoré ?

Avec… Trois paquets dessous ?

Son cœur se mit à battre à grands coups.

C'était…. Pour lui ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux autour de lui si quelqu'un le surveillait.

C'était une blague ?

Timide comme un chaton, il prit le premier paquet qu'il ouvrit.

Il y avait une petite broche en argent en forme de serpent et un petit mot.  
Pas grand-chose, juste un "Joyeux Noel, Steve"

Cela suffit pourtant à faire sourire le prince.

C'était… inattendu.  
Et particulièrement agréable.

Il attacha immédiatement la broche sur sa tunique puis prit le plus gros des trois paquets.

Il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur plusieurs livres de sciences pour débutant ainsi qu'une petite carte. "Apprends vite, entre génies ont devrait se comprendre, Tony et Bruce"

Cela le fit rire.

Il devait en connaitre autant que les deux hommes si ce n'était plus. Simplement, ils n'exprimaient pas les concepts de la même façon.

Loki du avouer que pouvoir discuter magie (ou science, finalement, ce n'était pas différent) avec quelqu'un qui comprenait serait un heureux changement.

Son sourire pâlit doucement.  
Comme s'il allait retourner sur Midgar et être accueillit à bras ouverts par les humains ! Ha ! La bonne blague…

Il prit le dernier paquet.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir qu'il était de Thor. Son frère aurait été incapable d'avoir assez de patience pour faire un paquet correct, même pour sauver sa vie.

Loki déchira le papier.

"- Thor…." Appela Loki après avoir ôté son bâillon.

Le prince passa la tête par la porte.

"- Viens là…"

Le blond entra timidement dans la cellule.

Loki chercha vainement sur son visage ou dans ses yeux l'orgueil démesuré ou le mépris cinglant qu'il avait longtemps hait chez son frère.

Il tapota le grabat à côté de lui.

Thor vint s'asseoir sur la couverture.

Le jotun passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère puis le serra contre lui.

Le cœur de Thor se mit à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

"- Alors tu es d'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- J'essayerai en tout cas."

Thor eut un large sourire.

"- On y a pensé aussi."

"- …. On ?"

Steve, Bruce et Tony passèrent la tête par la porte.

Le milliardaire ne pouvait retenir un sourire moqueur.

"- Qu'est ce à dire ?"

Steve hésita une seconde jusqu'à ce que les deux autres le poussent à l'intérieur.

"- Si tu dois un jour co-diriger Asgard avec Thor, il serait peut-être bon que vous vous entrainiez ensemble avant." Commença le soldat.

"- Ce que veux dire Steve, c'est qu'on a une place tout toi à la maison et avec nous. Steve à forcé Fury à accepter et Thor à maté ton vieux."

"- Ce que veulent dire ces deux crétins." Soupira Bruce. "C'est que tu vas venir faire un petit travail d'intérêt général avec nous sur Terre pour réparer au moins un peu ce que tu as fait. Tu as prouvé que tu pouvais tenir à bout de bras de gros projets très lourds. Sauver le monde de Doom et ses collègues ne doit pas être hors de tes compétences. Et Thor à assuré qu'il ne voulait plus te quitter des yeux."

Loki baissa le nez sur la boite que lui avait offert Thor.

Ce n'était pas une alliance qu'il y avait dedans. Non. Ils étaient frères quand même.  
Mais c'était une copie de la bague que portait le prince couronné d'Asgard.

"- père est au courant ?"

"- C'est lui qui l'a fait faire… Ni toi ni moi ne pouvons les porter pour l'instant, mais père a été d'accord avec moi. L'un sans l'autre nous n'arriverons à rien.

Loki renifla.

Il referma la boite puis la rendit à Thor.

"- Autant essayer…."

Le sourire du blond se fit lumineux.

"- Par contre, j'ai une question." Lâcha soudain Tony. "Tu es bien Rodolphe finalement. Mais… C'est QUI le lapin de Pâques ?"

Loki jeta un regard lourd à l'ingénieur puis reprit son bâillon pour se le recoller dans le bec avec un soupir de souffrances infinies avant de jeter un coup d'œil douloureux à son frère.

"- Allez ! Soit pas chien ! Réponds !"

Thor passa un bras autour de son frère et un jour co-roi pour le serrer contre lui avec tendresse puis l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Tony eut un sourire en coin.

Il doutait que les deux frères restent co-quelque chose très longtemps.

Les deux dieux étaient trop exclusifs l'un avec l'autre mais pour l'instant….

Il sortit une dernière boite d'un sac qu'il tendit à Loki.

"- Ta part de bûche."


End file.
